


Eames and his Youngest

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [43]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames spends a day with Phillip. Just the two of them from breakfast to bedtime. Up to you what the others are doing but I just want to see a day with Eames and his youngest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eames and his Youngest

One busy weekday morning, Eames got up along side his spouse and went to tend to his children. Certain days varied, sometimes, Eames wouldn’t get to see Phillip until after he got Briar Rose and Edward ready, but that morning, Phillip was up when Eames passed his room and he went in, scooping him and Enoch up as he carried him on his hip. 

Arthur was making breakfast for his eldest children and Eames went to see Briar Rose and help her with her hair as he sat Phillip down on the floor with Caramel. After French braiding her hair, he picked Phillip up again and they all headed downstairs for breakfast. Eames fed Phillip while the kids and Arthur ate and when they were done, Arthur got the kids up and ready to go. Eames cleared the dishes while Phillip sat in his high chair and when Briar Rose and Edward were ready to leave, they both said bye to their baby brother and then to their father. Arthur only came back to the kitchen to say bye to his spouse, kissing him for a moment before he left to take the kids to school.

Eames knew he only had a little while to himself with Phillip and he quickly rinsed the dishes before putting them in the dishwasher so he could pick up Phillip again, He changed him out of his pajamas, talking to him the whole time, watching Phillip giggle and reach for Eames’ necklaces, tugging them whenever Eames leaned down to blow on his tummy. When he was finished changing him, he lifted him and Enoch back up and headed downstairs to let the pups out and then sat with Phillip on the back porch. His youngest had hints of both him and Arthur and now and then, as Phillip got older, their features became more pronounced and Eames could pick them out. 

After they enjoyed the fresh and the sun, the pups running around, doing their business, Arthur came home and everyone went back inside. Now and then, Eames let Phillip go so he could shower and change his clothes,  but the moment he was back, he was able to take Phillip back and enjoy more time with him. Arthur also had solo days with their youngest but today was Eames’ turn. 

Arthur paid some bills and did some laundry while Eames stayed with Phillip, letting him nap on his chest, Enoch tucked under his arm, near his mouth. When Arthur came back after doing a few chores, he napped with his youngest and Eames, waking up a bit later when Eames went to pick up Edward and Briar Rose. 

“Do you want me to take him?” Asked Arthur, rubbing the sleep from his eye.

“Nah, I got him.”

Arthur nodded and Eames took Phillip upstairs with him so he could get his shoes on and then get Phillip ready. He brought the kangaroo carrier with him since he had to take his other two kids to their after school activities. After getting him in his car seat, he went on his way, picking up Briar Rose first, then Edward. Both his kids said hello to him and to Phillip and they chatted along the way to Edward’s soccer practice. After his eldest was dropped off, Briar Rose was taken to ballet and Eames sat with Phillip to wait for her. His little boy was nestled in the kangaroo pouch in front of Eames, his little legs kicking as he watched Briar Rose practicing. 

When ballet class was over, they went by the field to pick up Edward and then everyone came home for dinner. Then it was homework time, playtime, bath time and then bed. Both parent had a routine that was for each specific child. Arthur sat and talked with Edward, hearing about his day, about school, about practice. When he was younger, Arthur use to read to him after helping him change for bed, but now that he was older, they talked a bit more. Eames undid Briar Rose’s hair, brushing it out for her after she was in his pajamas and once she was in bed, Eames read her a story. It helped the days he was bonding with Phillip, because it helped put him to sleep too. Caramel curled up on the small rug near Briar Rose’s bed, by Eames’ foot and listened to the story Eames read that night. By the time Briar Rose was asleep, Phillip was nodding off himself and he stood up, minding Caramel as he met Arthur by the door. The both of them shared the bedtime routine with Phillip, tucking him into bed, making sure Enoch was under his arm. Arthur smiled as he looked down at their youngest and he stroked back his hair.

“How was he today?”

“He was good. Very go with the flow all day. Never fussed.”

Arthur nodded, knowing that Phillip was generally very calm, so long as he had his peacock with him. After they made sure he was asleep, they made sure his monitor was on before they went to their room. Once alone, another day behind them, Arthur smiled at his husband as he put his arms around him and kissed him. When they broke apart, Eames smiled and said,

“We make good babies.”

“We do. But don’t ask me for another one.”

Eames laughed and shook his head.

“Nah…but let’s act like we want another.”

“I can do that.”


End file.
